For my life
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: Shadow has a son, but knows nothng of his where abouts... suddenly he appers on mobius. well one things for sure shadow.. your in for one hell of a ride


_**Authors Notes: Yes… I AM ALIIIIVE! *note to self update much more often* well anyway im here now so nothing else matters onto to the story!**_

_**Lucas…**_

I was staring blankly at the walls of the execution chamber with random thoughts flowing through my mind. I was sentenced to death by lethal injection for my crimes against Reach, but, I can't even remember my full name let alone my crimes.

"Lucas, you have been sentenced to death by lethal injection, for the ruthless killing of 30 unarmed civilians. Any last words?" Commander John snickered.

I smiled at them, sadistically. "Yeah, I've got a few last words. Commander John, go choke on a hotdog filled with glass, you heartless piece of shit!" Right after I said this I felt the drugs entering my veins, and I started laughing devilishly. And, this, is how I died.

_Where am I? _Who_ am I? These thoughts were burning in my mind as I woke up. I saw my body laying lifeless on the table below me. The table seemed familiar, but I just shrugged off the feeling. I quickly turned and surveyed my surroundings. Something in the corner sparked my interest, a big looking machine. I felt like I shouldn't go near it, but my curiosity got the best of me; I quickly walked over to the machine and picked up something that looked like a journal. _

_I looked at the old notebook, it had the name Katharine Halcry inscribed on it. The name struck something inside me, but I wasn't sure what it was exactly. I sighed, opened the book; and began to read the first entry._

_**Shadow…**_

I stood at the end of the street, watching the people of the city walking around like mindless idiots. When all the sudden I got this weird feeling. It wasn't a good feeling, yet, it wasn't exactly a bad feeling. I felt as if something was coming. Something important, something that wasn't exactly bad, but not good either. I quickly looked around, but saw nothing. I shrugged it off and continued to stare at the idiots of my home city.

_**Lucas…**_

April 3, 2533,

My son, Lucas, grows stronger everyday. He has already been a part of the Spartan II project. I wish I could see what kind of man he will become, but; as it is, my research will not allow me to do this. His father, Shadow, would be so very proud of him. Shadow picked the name he will be called, and it is a magnificent name for a young man. Lucas Dusk Halcry. But, as of this moment this will be my last entry. The machine is ready…

_I snapped the journal shut, and threw it with amazing force against the wall. So that's my name, huh? Well, it's nice to know someone knew it. My fathers name is Shadow and my mother, I'm guessing is this Katharine Halcry person. I can't believe this, I've never even met nor heard of these people. But hey! I didn't even know my full name. I shook my head, and walked to the machine my "mother" had made. I saw it had a preset date on it, June 24, 2011. I pressed a small blue button and the machine came to life. I closed my eyes, and with no second thoughts I jumped through the portal._

_**Shadow…**_

I was just standing there minding my own business when all of the sudden something pink tackled me.

"Sonic!" The pink thing exclaimed, and I instantly knew who it was. Amy, the pink hedgehog that always hung around with the faker. Luckily I had been turned back into my human form just shortly before now, so I didn't look anything like the faker, but somehow she mistook me for him; again.

"I'm not that fucking faker!" I yelled as I jumped back up, and glared at her. "Now leave me alone!"

Amy looked embarrassed then apologized, and was about to leave; when a bright flash of light came down. I quickly shielded my eyes from the blinding light, but it only lasted a few seconds before disappearing. When I reopened my eyes there was a guy, who looked about 19, laying there on the ground. But my mind couldn't process that at the moment. "Holy shit! What the fuck was that?" I yelled, still freaked out by the light.

"Look Shadow! It's a guy!" Amy's voice was shrill and shaky. I rolled my eyes. "I can see that Amy, now pick him up!" I commanded.

Amy looked at me like I was insane. "Bitch! You pick him up!"

I looked back at her with a disgusted expression. I snarled my lip and said: "I don't want to touch him."

At this the guy looked up and said: "I'm offended." He then used a move that can only be described as a chaos control, because, all the sudden we were all three at the hospital. The guy was standing up, he looked at Amy and I and tried to smirk. That looked familiar somehow but I couldn't dwell on it because he spoke up once again. "There, now neither of you have to touch me." He then collapsed.

"We need a doctor." I shouted as three men ran out and carried him into the emergency room.

_**Lucas…**_

_I was watching someone on a table, writhing and screaming in pain, as a complex surgery was being performed. Then I heard someone tell me to wake up. _

I opened my eyes to see a lady standing at the side of the bed. She had long black hair, hazel brown eyes, a pretty face, with an amazing smile. "Ungh….wh..where am I?" I asked.

I sat up, she tried to push me back down, but I ignored it and stood up. I wobbled a little from the light headedness. Once I steadied myself once again, she sighed and walked to the wall looking straight at me. "Your at the Mobius General Hospital, you've suffered a massive head injury, and have lost a lot of blood. Can you tell me how you got to the hospital on your own?"

Her voice was like honey, it was sweet and caring but it was firm. I looked at her, trying to remember how I got here but nothing came to mind. "I…I…I don't know. But, I'm fine now. Thank you for your kindness." I said as she left the room. I waited a few minutes and looked out the door making sure the coast was clear. Once I made sure, I quickly changed back into my clothes, ran to the front desk; and checked myself out. I walked out the front door and gasped. "One things for sure," I said to myself. "I'm not in Reach any more."

I looked down at my appearance and realized that my clothes had been ripped beyond repair. Huh, I wonder how I didn't notice this before. I shook my head and walked to the person standing by the door smoking a cigarette. I asked him where the nearest store where I could buy some clothes at was, and he pointed to the right. "A couple blocks down, and to the left."

"Thank you, sir." I said as I turned and headed down the direction he'd pointed. I walked for about 10 minutes, and then came to a thrift store, named "Thrifty Clothes & More". I laughed at little at the name but opened the door and walked in. I browsed around for a few minutes before picking out s pair of holy, worn out, blue jeans, a black tee shirt, and a pair of silver fingerless gloves. I sighed and walked to the check -out counter.

The store clerk was a bright green cat, with big eyes. She was chewing a piece of bubblegum and looked bored out of her mind. I put the clothes down. She looked at them then began to ring them up. "That'll be 30 rings, sir."

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I felt around in my pocket, remembering I didn't have any money on me. I went to grab the clothes to put them back. She quickly grabbed my hand, and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me, you look like you've been through hell." She said, then pointed to the back door. "Just slip out that door, so the cameras don't pick it up."

I smiled at her, said my "thanks" and silently slipped out the back door. I stopped in a deserted alleyway, went behind the dumpster; and changed my clothes. I threw my old clothes away, started walking; and then walked right in to a blue hedgehog. I had knocked him to the ground, I instantly extended my hand, and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry." He apologized, then smiled. "I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, fastest thing alive."

"I'm Lucas." I smirked at him. "Lucas Dusk, Gentle Men Thief." I bowed slightly, although my eyes never left his face. I continued to smirked, I loved the look of fear that crossed his face but it quickly disappeared. "I'm new in town, mind showing me around?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed. "I can't right now, but I _can_ take you to a place where you can stay for the night." I smiled at him, hiding my sharp canines, "Thanks."

"Hey Tails! You here?" Sonic yelled as we walked through threw the door. Then a young Kitsine (Couldn't be older than 12) walked into the room.

"Hey Sonic, who's your friend?" His voice proved my theory of how old he was.

"I'm Lucas-"

"Look Tails, he's new in town; and I don't have time to show him around at the moment. He doesn't have a place to stay, so could he stay here for the night?" Sonic, who had just so rudely interrupted me, said.

The little guy looked like he was in deep thought for a second then his face lit up. "You know, if he could work for me around the shop, I'd put him on payroll; and let him stay for as long as it's needed." He said, excitedly. Sonic looked at me, and I thought about it for a moment. It would be a way to get some money and I'd have a bed to sleep in for a couple nights. I looked at Tails.

"Sure, I can work for you."

"Great!" Sonic exclaimed, but then looked at his watch. "Uh-oh, I've got to go. But, I'll be back later and I'll show you around the city." Sonic ran out the door and I was left alone with the 12 year old Kitsine who was now my boss.

About 30 minutes later Tails wanted to know more about me, so I told him where I was from and what I could remember about getting here. He was so interested he wanted to X-Ray me, so I agreed.

_**Tails…**_

"I can't believe this!" I said allowed to myself. I had taken about 5 X-Rays of Lucas then sent him to straighten up the main room while I looked over them. As I kept looking at them, I became more and more interested. His bones were graphed with some kind of metal, making his bones unbreakable.


End file.
